


7-20-1-44

by AshNine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), College, Friendship, Gen, People Watching, Slice of Life, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshNine/pseuds/AshNine
Summary: Korekiyo's people watching for his thesis has hit a road bump from day one: subject 1. Thankfully, subject 44 helps break her shell, and make Korekiyo's paper all the more interesting.





	7-20-1-44

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift-fic for my dear friend Silver. Unfortunately, he doesn't have an ao3. You can check out his work [here.](https://aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/user/silvers-wish/8BX3_RV0s1fQ4VXa1GlwDlNRpm2KBMmqqZ)

Korekiyo loved to people watch more than the average man. Tucked away in the corner of his usual bus, the anthropology student tended to keep tabs on the usuals that joined him for his route. In fact, he’d taken to keeping a written record of these fellows, numbering them as he went.

Today, 7 and 20 were engaged in a casual conversation, the blonde girl and dark blue-haired man chirping away and filling the bus with tidbits of laughter here and there. Flipping open to 7’s page, Korekiyo detailed their blooming friendship under a section labeled “relationships.”

Honestly, anyone who happened upon this notebook would be one of two things: disturbed by his jotting down of real-life subject’s habits or impressed at the thoroughness of his ‘original characters.’ No, Korekiyo had no plans to write a novel, nor did he intend to pry any further into the lives of those he observed. So then why did he keep this journal?

Well, you see, Korekiyo’s final year as a master’s student at Hope’s Peak University was winding to an end. He’d been working on his thesis for nearly two years at this point, delving into the subconscious ways human seek out companionship regardless of their place in life, age, or willingness to step out of their comfort bubbles. From there, he worked to compare them to human patterns throughout the ages. In these recent months, he’d notice freshman taking to this bus route with immense levels of unease, gradually forcing themselves into a more social outlook on the 403 line. It’s not just friendships that he was interested in, oh no. In fact, Korekiyo had witnessed his fair share of friend-to-lover situations, one even stemming from two people who seemed to hate one another at first.

Wasn’t humanity’s ability to adapt and overcome strife fascinating?

All 43 of his subjects amused him to him in different ways. 10 was usually silent, the short, copper-haired man always the first to offer his seat for someone in need. 38 tended to stand, even with a plethora of spots available and, thankfully, had taken to wearing shoes after being chastised by the driver a handful of times. Despite the use of ‘handful’ here, Korekiyo was well aware of three times, the third devolving from a simple off-handed comment into a threat of being banned from the 403 line. 38 did not take to this threat well, apologizing over and over, with no end in sight.

However, there was one subject that piqued his interest far more than the others. This was number 1, a slim brunette with long twintails, held in place by puffy hair ties. 1 had taken to this route the first day of Korekiyo’s people-watching adventure began, and since then had never missed a single day of observation. She always sat in the same seat near the middle doors of the bus, no doubt claiming it bright and early in the morning, her nose either tucked into a book or pointed at the outside world behind the window; she was never without headphones.

Today was no different, as 7 and 20 chattered across from 1. She paid no mind, as she gazed into the street, the bustle of cars a whirling backdrop. The anthropologist peeked down at his notes. Despite being his first and most consistent subject, he’d only written a single paragraph about the girl, detailing her apparent dislike for socializing with others. By this point, the others had all cracked, but she’d held fast in her distance, as if an anchor choosing to be slammed down at the basin of the ocean, rather than tossing about the waves.

Scratching his head with the end of his pen, the man frowned behind his facemask. He wasn’t sick, but actually terrified of becoming sick. Years of people watching had taken his germophobic tendencies and escalated them, as he’d witness person after person picking their noses or coughing into their hands, only to grip the bus poles tight. Though, perhaps it made him rather...unapproachable.

Anyway, Korekiyo continued to watch 1 for the remainder of the bus ride. She never once turned away from the window, her chin casually resting on her elbow, which she had propped against the back of her seat. She sat twisted in an odd position, but perhaps not an uncomfortable one. As they pulled into the station, she gathered her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, raising gracefully to her feet. 1 never failed to exit the bus first.

Korekiyo wasn’t one to get hung up on another person. No, he usually kept his distance from others, tending to stick to his corner and take notes on them, rather than confront his objects of interest. However, he found himself caught on 1, unsure of what drove her. His interest wasn’t romantic in any sort; Korekiyo wasn’t interested in romance between him and a person, but rather the romance of others around him. He honestly just wanted to sit down and question 1 and her ideals a bit. However, he promised himself that he wouldn’t interfere with the project, and would sit on the backburner, bubbling anxiously.

The days that passed were the same. From the bus ride to the university, to the bus ride back, his subjects seemed to have settled into a peaceful pattern. 7 and 20 usually were loud and loud-ish, early risers no doubt. They didn’t seem to be flirting with one another, but instead were buddy-buddy, like siblings close in age. Often, 7 would playfully tug on 20’s hat, earning her a well-timed elbow from the blue-haired man. The banter never failed to make Korekiyo smile.

Today was the start of the second quarter, and Korekiyo would be lying if he wasn’t hoping for some new faces around here. Much to his delight, a tall man stepped on the bus at its 5th stop. He didn’t seem to understand how a coat worked, one arm free floating like a streamer behind him. Scratching his spiked purple hair, subject 44 looked to and fro for a place to sit, his eyes locking on one of the few empty seats beside 1.

Korekiyo raised an eyebrow as the newcomer casually plopped down next to the brunette, his backpack between his slippered feet. The anthropologist jotted down “one armed coat, slippers, casual” on the new page, set aside for 44. Carefully, he added the date to the top corner.

1 wasn’t particularly phased by the newcomer, keeping her eyes to the book in her lap.44 rolled his free shoulder, groaning a tad. This caught the attention of bubbly blonde number 7, who commented something about sleeping funny. 44 shook his head and laughed, explaining that he must have pulled something when helping his grandfather move boxes around their shop that morning.

By the end of their ride, 44’s page was twice the length of 1’s.

Through the next week, the pattern persisted. Humans like patterns, after all. Korekiyo would hop on the bus and tuck himself away in his corner seat, pulling his journal from his satchel. Eventually, 5 stops later, 44 would join the crowd and greet everyone, quickly becoming a familiar, friendly face to all...except 1. She never seemed particularly interested in the man that sat next to her every morning, instead using her time to study. Korekiyo never felt certain of her major; her books varied from Calculus to modern China and rounded themselves eventually back to charcoal studies.

On this particular Tuesday, two weeks after 44 had joined the fray, the purple-haired man tapped 1 on the shoulder. Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

Frowning, 1 plucked an earbud from her left ear, turning her head slightly to the man, but never quite taking her eyes off the page. With a friendly smile, 44 introduced himself as (insert subject name here), an astronomy student. The brunette didn’t quite reply but pursed her lips in response. After asking if that was all—to which 44 sputtered an unsure response—1 jabbed the bud back into her ear and continued with her reading.

So, not only was 44 quite the social butterfly, he was also daring. No one had particularly attempted to speak to the quiet girl before his arrival. Korekiyo wasn’t the only one shocked; 7 whispered something to 20, who nodded, impressed. 7, in turn, asked what that situation was all about, earning her a simple shrug from 44. He claimed that he didn’t need a reason to try and make new friends.

Again, this pattern repeated. The following day, a rainy Wednesday, 44 settled himself next to 1, who sat as usual, book in lap and buds in ears. He didn’t speak to her, but instead nudged her gently with his elbow and waved, a beam painted on his face. Lifting her eyes from her pages, 1 blinked a few times before returning to the pages.

On Thursday, 44 sat across from 1, breaking the pattern. Korekiyo watched as she observed him from the corner of her eye, her brow furrowing as he took a seat next to 20, the two men paling around, as 7 was absent that day. Korekiyo knew he wasn’t imagining the confusion that flashed on 1’s face for the briefest of moments. No, it was plain and clear to the seasoned people-watcher. Korekiyo flipped to page 1 and jotted down “visibly upset at 44 taking a seat out of the norm.”

Friday rolled around, and Korekiyo stayed in bed an extra thirty minutes. Today was a holiday, thus freeing the man from the confines of school. Rising from his bed, the anthropologist stretched and rubbed his bare face. Ah, that’s right. He didn’t need to wear his mask around his apartment.

Lounging in his pajamas, Korekiyo fixed himself a bowl of cereal and sat at his desk, reaching for his bag. Extracting the journal from the front flap, he placed it on the desk and turned to the front page.

Under “relationships,” he noted that it seemed 1 was beginning to warm up to 44, despite the girl never speaking to him of her own violation. Thinking back, it seemed after the first attempt of contact, she was slightly more attentive to their conversations, the smallest movements on her face showing that she wasn’t as engrossed in her book as she wanted the man to believe. Maybe she'd turned her music down?

This was intriguing. Perhaps the girl was not so much standoffish, but more on the shy spectrum. Yes, perhaps she wasn’t driving a wall between her and the others, but rather trapped behind it in her own cell, assigned her own seat in defeat.

Flipping open his laptop, Korekiyo started on his new subsection in his thesis: Purgatory.

The weekend was long, yet productive. Fleshing out his new framework, Korekiyo drilled out his thesis from twelve pages to an impressive eighteen, the focus shifting from the blossoming friendship between 7 and 20 and more towards the staggering confusion he felt when approaching this 1 and 44 situation.

By Monday morning, he was more determined to see progress. Again, he chided himself at vowing to keep a distance from the subjects; he wanted nothing more than to call 44 over and pick his brain. 

_No, no. Keep to the grind, Kiyo._

Monday’s development was nonexistent. 1 seemed slightly annoyed as 44 sat next to 20 once more, but instead of showing her displeasure, she rolled her eyes and put her book away, finding people-watching through the window to be of greater interest. Korekiyo couldn’t blame her. The activity was indeed fascinating.

The week rolled on, with 1 in her rigid, people-watching position and 44 pulling 20’s hat off, requiring him to keep it off for the duration of their ride. Korekiyo jotted this down under 20 and 44’s relationship sections.

Thursday finally granted the observer the information he thirsted for. Instead of his new spot next to 20, the purple-haired man sat himself next to the brunette, as if he’d never forgone his seat next to her. 1, however, seemed partially delighted, as the smallest smile grew on her face before she wiped it away. A nudge. A hello. And...a small wave in return, much to Korekiyo and 44’s surprise. He swore the subject blushed slightly, before smiling cheerfully.

On Friday, 1 didn’t wear her headphones, instead reading without them and listening to the bustle of the bus. Smiling behind his mask, Korekiyo glanced at his page detailing 1’s change in attitude. In the past month, her entry had tripled, and it was thanks to 44. This would in fact make for some intriguing evidence to provide in his thesis.

As the bus hit the fifth stop, the man who still hadn’t figured out his coat joined the regulars on the bus, smile bright and hand waving.He took his usual spot next to the girl, and didn’t nudge her, but instead waved and told her good morning. Meeting his eyes, red on purple, the girl returned his greeting, her light voice just barely audible over the engine’s whirring. It seemed she’d noticed 44’s slightly drained energy as well.

Thankfully, she approached the situation rather than leaving it to fester. With unpolished words, she carefully questioned the man’s glum demeanor. With a sigh, he scratched his head and recalled his grandfather’s illness that morning, claiming their store needed to be shut for the next few days if he was unable to rise from his bed. 1 pursed her lips, not quite sure what to say in response to 44.

7 broke into the conversation with a gentle tone, offering her services free of charge. The purple-haired man shook his head, though a thankful look painted across his features. While he was thankful for the offer, he had to decline. Frowning, 7 crossed her arms and nudged 20 with her elbow. The blue-haired man, devoid of his hat, sputtered a similar offer, pointing out that the next few days were the weekend. It wasn’t as if they _couldn’t_ spare the time. 7 also added it seemed quite fun.

Stroking his goatee, 44 leaned back in his seat and toward the brunette beside him. She seemed a tad bit embarrassed to be caught behaving so attentively to the conversation, flicking her eyes away at they met his once more. With a grumble, he claimed he’d think about it and informed the two of his address. They’d need to ride the 403 line until his stop, then take two rights until they reached his diner.

Fumbling with her bag, 7 rustled for...something. Ah yes, Korekiyo hummed as she pulled out a notebook and scribbled something on the paper. Thrusting it to 20, he followed suit, before ripping the page out and handing it to 44.

Now effectively cheered up, 44’s familiar grin returned to his face.

As the bus pulled up to the university, the passengers made their way off the bus one by one. Always the last to leave, Korekiyo stepped out of the middle door, but instead of moving on, he paused.

Holding a paper was 1. She looked away as she thrust the page into 44’s hand, storming off in an embarrassed flurry of flowing twintails. Staring down at the page, 44’s face turned a pale pink, his stupid grin hidden behind his mouth. Folding it gently, he slipped the paper in his pocket.

Class would have to wait a while. Korekiyo didn’t want to miss a single detail of this moment.

The weekend was uneventful. Korekiyo debated on whether he wanted to stop by the diner or not but ended up keeping to himself for the couple of days away from school. While no, it wouldn’t be interfering with their personal lives, he didn’t desire to draw any attention to himself. The last thing he needed was one of the four realizing he was totally being creepy and watching them day in and day out. No, _that_ would be hard to explain. 

Spinning absently in his chair, Korekiyo stared at his ceiling. The urge was killing him, and not in a pleasant way. With a huff, he grabbed his cellphone and rang up his dear friend, Kirumi Tojo. After a single ring, she picked up the line and greeted him smoothly.

After a moment of explaining his situation, Kirumi caught the gist. Ever calm, she offered her assistance, claiming she was off this particular day and wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea. Sighing in relief, Korekiyo stated he would repay her tenfold. Thankfully, she was used to his nonsense and didn’t particularly think he was bizarre for this odd favor. The conversation lasted less than three minutes.

As the night was drawing to a close, Kirumi returned his earlier call. Anxiously awaiting his information broker, the anthropologist jumped when his phone bleated softly. Kirumi spoke as light as usual, claiming she was served by a chipper blonde woman, and her table was bussed by a raven-haired man.

Nodding, Korekiyo noted down that it seems 7 and 20 had both stepped in for the day. Knitting his brows together, he questioned about a brunette with long hair. Kirumi drew a blank. If the girl had been there, then she wasn’t in the dining room at any point. Thanking the maid, Korekiyo bid her a goodnight and settled into further working on his paper.

Monday morning, bright and early, Korekiyo jumped on the 403. In his corner spot, he felt unsettled. 7 and 20 were present, along with 26 and 27, red and white hair just barely visible over the back of the seats. She’d been there every day thus far, so her absence was slightly unsettling. 1’s seat sat empty.

Paying close attention to 7 and 20, the pair seemed normal , casual chatter and sunny smiles lighting up their faces. 5 stops later, the front door slid open, and 44 stepped on, coat still hanging off his shoulder. Behind him was a slim girl, brunette twintails in puffy hair ties.

7 greeted the two, teasing about spending the night together. 1’s face was dusted with a blush, her hands playing nervously with her hair. Shaking his head, a hearty laugh following, 44 claimed 1 spent the night after helping his grandmother deep clean the kitchen. It seemed the old woman had taken a liking to the girl.

Settled in their seats, backpacks at their feet, the four students continued to chat. It was peaceful, and honestly, it warmed Korekiyo’s heart to see 1 so actively joined in conversation with the others. His golden eyes watched from the corner, as 44 tossed his arm over 1 and pulled her close, the girl’s embarrassment filling her features.

As the quarter wound down to a close, Korekiyo completed his thesis. He passed with flying colors, and officially gained his master’s degree, graduating magna cum laude, as expected. And the other four?

Well, 7, 20, 1, and 44 just lived their lives. Korekiyo did promise not to pry, after all.


End file.
